mission
by emo-foxkitten
Summary: sasuke and naruto are not getting along so they have to go on a misson together?. Disclamer:i do not own Naruto!


SasuxNaru

Mission

Action

Fan fiction

By Jordan A. Thorne

Chapter 1 (Mission)

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all at the bridge 

waiting for there sensei whom is always late.

Naruto and Sakura are in a conversation at the moment

something about not being able to do anything in the morning, like brushing 

Their teeth or drying there hair. Sasuke's on the ledge thinking this, why do these two always feel dramatic in the morning? All of a sudden there was a white poof of smoke and Kakashi- sensei was there "Yo" and his famous V sign. "Kakashi-sensei, you're late." Naruto and Sakura said in a unison "I know" "Holy crap, what's wrong, who died?" "Nobody" "Then why did you just admit that your late?" "To make up for what I'm going to do to Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said to Sakura, at that moment Sasuke's head snapped up and he stared at Kakashi, then Naruto brakes the silence "What are you going to do to us?" "I'm going to give you a mission… on team work, which is why Sakura you will be at home because your team work is acceptable." "What do you want us to do?" "Follow me, oh and Sakura you can go home now." "Okay, but are you sure I can't help?" "I'm sure, if you want, go work with the 5th." "Okay" as soon as Sakura was gone Kakashi started to walk and Sasuke and Naruto followed. They were headed for the forest, and as soon as they got there 

They took a lot of weird passes that Sasuke and Naruto didn't recognize. "This is were you'll be for the next month." And he pulled a lot of bushes from there view and behind those bushes, was a cave. "We have to live their!" "Yes, and you'll have to…," Kakashi walked into the cave and they followed him in. "Take care of these" and he showed them what it was that was in front of him, 5 baby foxes, this time

it was Sasuke who spoke "We have to take care of those?" "Yes" just then the five cubs squirmed out of Kakashi's hands and ran to Naruto and started to climb on him and lick is face "HAHAHA… get … these things off me!" Then the cubs got of themselves and sat next to Naruto while he was sitting up and as soon as he sat up the cubs jumped in-between his legs "That was weird." "Yes, it was." "Are you going to explain what we are supposed to do?" "Yes, I will, now you will be taking care of these cubs while there mother is sick, oh you have to take care of her too, and you will be responsible for water and food just like there mother, got it?" "Yes" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison 

"Okay, any questions?" "How are we supposed to take care of the mother fox?" Sasuke asked "Naruto will tell you" Naruto looks at Kakashi like he's crazy "What am I supposed to know about this?" "Think"inside Naruto's head, He'sright kit, I'll help you. Thank you fox. No problem. "All right" Sasuke just staresat him blankly "All right, my work here is done, see you next month." And he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto spoke up "I think we should go look at the mother fox now." "I think your right" as soon as Sasuke said that the cubs jumped off Naruto and ran in the cave. 

They walked to the back of the cave and found the mother fox, the fox would be beautiful if it wasn't sick and the cave wasn't that big either. The fox looked like it just had a bad cold. How do I do this fox? Get water and pour it in to her mouth and make sure that she doesn't get up! Okay "Teme, get some cold water and get some food too, enough 

for everyone." "Why do I have to listen to you?" "Because I'm the only one who knows what to do with her." "Whatever" Sasuke went outside of the cave, ran a few miles 

and then stopped, listened and heard a river, he want to the river, got some

water, he ran two more miles and got two deer then ran back to the cave. When he got there, he found Naruto playing with the cubs and he thought this 

He is so cute! Wait, did I just think that, bad Sasuke. "I got your stupid water and food, shouldn't you be taking care of the mother fox?" he said to Naruto "I couldn't do anything until you got back." "Well, I'm back, so get to work!" "You have no right to tell me what to do, you teme!" just then the cubs started to whine and Sasuke and Naruto snapped out of it "Gimme the water and put one of the deer in front the cubs." 

"Can they eat it raw, and can they eat that much?" "Yes, and it's 5 of them so don't worry if they can eat it or not, c'mon I need your help, though it pains me to say it." So, 

They go back to the back of the cave and see the mother fox. "Sasuke, hold her head up!" 

Sasuke bens down to hold the fox's head up then Naruto bens down as well and pours the water into her mouth and massaged her throat so it would go down. "How did you know what to do with her?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Then Naruto walked out of the cave I wouldn't believe him if he told me huh, I better watch him over the next month. So Sasuke walks out of the cave too. As soon as Sasuke reaches the end of the cave he sees 

the 5 cubs sitting next to Naruto and he looks over to were the deer was 

and apparently the cubs can eat all of that. "Geez, they can eat a lot!" "I told you!" "They got firewood for me, and now I need you to start the fire with one of your Jutsus." "Fine" and so Sasuke made the fire Jutsu sign and made fire. After Sasuke made the fire Naruto 

put the deer meet over it. As soon as Sasuke and Naruto were finished with their dinner 

Naruto went to the forest to gather more wood and levees and the cubs went with 

him so Sasuke was stuck watching the mother fox. Sasuke just sat there staring 

at the fox breathing, up and down, up and down, just watching that made him fall asleep. 

As soon as Sasuke woke up, Naruto was there nursing the fox. "Why the Hell, where you asleep?" Sasuke stared at him dumbly.


End file.
